A Little Psychotic
by azugirl888
Summary: "Not everyone can be healed... Especially Reid."
1. Prologue

Chapter 1-Prologue

Reid twirled his finger through his now curly hair. Everyone on his team would always laugh and embarrass him. His fingers on his right hand slowly made their way to his bottom pants pocket and onto his pocket knife. He was tired of being humiliated by everyone.

He unsheathed the knife.

It looked dull in the moonlight, but would've looked shiny and brand new if the sun was shining. Reid felt dizzy and was sure that if he didn't kill someone soon, that he was going to faint.

His palms and forehead started to sweat and his pulse ran fast. Reid cautiously walked up to a little girl (maybe 4) standing outside of her house. [Why a little girl was outside at night, I don't know. But on this particular day, there was].

Reid put on his innocent act and stepped up to the girl. "Hi," he waved his hand. "I'm from the FBI. I'm investigating murders in this area. You might not have heard of them, because they're trying to keep it secret. Anyway, my name is….." but Reid never finished his sentence as he took the girl [Who would later be known as Lauren James, or Victim #1] by the neck and stabbed her multiple times.

He stabbed her in the head, the stomach, and the chest. Lauren never screamed, but let out small squeaks of pain. When she let out her last gasp of air, and let go of her grasp on life, Reid felt remorse. He kissed her cheek out of pity, and carried her off to his car like a mother would to a sleeping child.

Reid drove out to the lake in a grove of trees and threw Lauren's body into the lake and ran away before anyone saw him.

As he drove, Reid thought of something he would think every time he killed someone. "I had to do this."


	2. Murder Case

Chapter 2-Murder Case

"Thanks for coming. You're late though." Rossi threw a glance back at Reid, who busily in his head was thinking about his next victim. One that would make the victim's relatives commit suicide. But nobody knew that. Especially the team.

"Uh, thanks. I think," Reid answered hazily. Rossi raised an eyebrow, but turned his attention to Hotch, who gave a small nod and turned on the mini T.V that they forced Reid to buy. The T.V. sputtered to life and lightened up as the pictures on the screen became clearer and less fuzzy. "We have a new murder on the loose out there. No one has seen him, so he probably did it in the evening when everyone was asleep. A fisherman found a little girl's [Lauren James] body this morning in a lake near a quiet suburb. We suspect this Unsub is going to strike again, so we should all be on our toes."

Reid bounced a little as he heard the reporters talking about his attack. He smiled mentally [as he would be given away if he smiled to everyone] and congratulated himself on a job well done.

Hotch's lips moved, and Reid realized that he was giving orders. "...Reid go with Morgan to investigate the suburb. Let's move it!" Reid pushed his chair in and followed Morgan out of the office. "Why'd you space out like that, man?" Morgan asked giving Reid a quizzical look. Reid shrugged and turned his attention to the ground, where gravel and rocks stood, not moving, because they couldn't without the help of something. It was then, Reid knew who to kill. Who to make their relatives cry. It would be Part II of his genius, nerd plan. Reid made a mental note before climbing into a car with Morgan.

* * *

"Who would _do _such a gruesome thing?" Reid kept a straight face. One wrong move and he would be discovered. Lauren's mother sobbed quietly into her kitchen apron she wore that morning, when she still thought Lauren was still alive.

"I don't know," she halved sobbed halved whispered.

_Kill her! _**Reid's mind told him. **_Kill her!_

But Reid thought otherwise, and stayed exactly where he was. Anyway, he wouldn't have been able to do it. He didn't have Shirley, his knife, with him. "Mind if we take a look in your house, Mrs. Lauren?" Morgan frowned from behind Reid.

Mrs. Lauren looked down, but shook her head.

And so the search began.

* * *

"Looks like the Unsub didn't go into the house, which meant the girl was outside." Morgan announced to the team after coming back from their search. "But, why would a girl be outside late at night?" Rossi pondered.

"We've got a very smart and careful murder on our hands. When we get more information, we'll get the police in on it, and profile the Unsub.

Reid beamed to himself as he heard the adjectives, **smart **and **careful. **He liked to be complimented, even if the people didn't know they were complimenting him.

And then Reid remembered something.

He had a _doctor's_ appointment tomorrow.


	3. A Visit to a Psychiatrist

Chapter 3-A Visit to a Psychiatrist

Reid kept patting his knee as he waited in the office for his psychiatrist to come. _**Kill him**__! Reid's mind thought__**. **_Reid nodded silently. **I will. Don't worry. **He patted the knife he had gotten out of his secret safe in his house. "Don't worry Shirley. Don't worry."

"Who's Shirley?" Mr. Homes asked walking into the room and than having a seat in his office chair. "My imaginary friend," Reid said, rolling his eyes mentally. Mr. Homes nodded and frowned. "So I guess you're not doing okay since the last time you've been here.

* * *

[Flashback]

"_How are you feeling, Reid?" Mr. Homes asked nicely. So nicely, that you would've felt as uncomfortable as Reid did then. _

"_Fine, really," Reid lied. He knew that Hotch had signed him up for this. Why? He didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that everyone thought he was autistic. He tapped his fingers on the desk._

_Mr. Homes gave Reid a tired look and said, "Look, I want to go home, too, but that's not going to happen, unless you cooperate." _

_Reid gave a slight nod of the head before putting his full attention on Mr. Homes._

"_What's your favorite color?"_

"_Why do you need to know?"_

"_When's your birthday?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_Stalker!"_

_Mr. Homes threw up his hands in defeat and started to bawl._

_Reid, who instantly felt bad, tapped him on the shoulders._

"_Look, man. I have a problem right now. You see, I like to hurt people. Like, when I saw a little boy this one day, I pushed him down and felt good about myself."_

_Mr. Homes wiped the tears away from his chubby face and sighed. "Anything else?"_

_Reid thought a minute before saying something he would regret later on. "I want to do better than that!"_

_This actually meant that he wanted to kill someone now, instead of just pushing them. But Mr. Homes took it the other way and said, "You can do better than that." [Which I think is a horrible thing to say to a future serial killer]! _

* * *

It was the end of their session today. Actually, it would be the last session before Reid went on a killing spree.

They had finished talking about what Reid should do instead of hurting other people in many ways. Reid was bored out of his wits and spent that time to think about killing.

When Mr. Homes stood up to open the door for Reid, Reid stood up and stepped a little closer to Mr. Homes. [Now a normal person would've felt very uncomfortable or at least would've felt the need to runaway. But Mr. Homes didn't].

Mr. Homes froze at the sight of Shirley…..er….I mean the knife that Reid held in his left hand. [You see, Reid liked to stab people with his left hand. Not his right].

"You see," Reid stifled a laugh. "Both of your lessons paid off. You see, I'm doing better like you said. I feel better, too. Now, you're one step up to my master plan. Now don't be a baby and come here!"

Mr. Homes [who I have to say is the bravest guy who got killed] stepped up to Reid, who put him in a choke-hold and held Shirley to his throat. "Now don't say anything, James. I'm going to kill you nice and quickly."

And before Mr. Homes got to say his last words, Reid stabbed him in the heart and felt remorse all over again. He picked up the cold body and opened the window.

* * *

[You see, Reid wasn't worried at all on what would happen. Reid never signed up to be seen again by his psychiatrist. So no one would be able to know if anyone had been to Mr. Homes's office. And better yet, this was at Mr. Homes's house. It was empty, and nobody would know].

Reid washed Mr. Homes's body and put him in a cotton sack in the trunk of his car. He drove out to the country and stopped at a nearby farm. No one was home to Reid's advantage and he took a shovel and got to work. He dug a big hole in the field and threw the body in. Reid put dirt over it and smiled a big smile to himself.

He just accomplished a task that would later make him the most known criminal. But no one would know who he was.


	4. A New Idea

Chapter 4-A New Idea

Reid marched into the FBI office with a bunch of books and papers with info in his hands. Prentiss laughed and touched his face, like she had done one other time. "He's still so life-like!" Reid rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair at their usual table.

"What are those, dweeb?" Morgan smiled jokingly. "Some more of your facts you always spurt out?" In fact it was some more facts. Reid never wanted to admit it, but he loved reading those really long books with tons of facts in 'em. He could read a lot of words a second, anyway.

He set the books down and looked around. "Where's Hotch? I thought he would never miss a day of work. And also, where's JJ?" Prentiss shook her head and mumbled something. "They're spending the day with their kids. I wish I had some…." Reid was about to say something like, "Get married" or "Pay a prostitute" but that didn't seem like a nice thing to say.

"Reid?" Morgan poked him in the side and Reid immediately tuned out of his thoughts and into real life.

"Huh. Oh, right. Any new murders?" **Of course there is.**

Prentiss nodded. "40 year-old James Homes was murdered yesterday, right after the death of Lauren James. There doesn't seem to be anything related to them. Like, Lauren had brown hair, but James was bald. Lauren was killed at night, while James was killed in broad daylight."

"It means our Unsub doesn't care about who or what he kills. He's just doing it to entertain him." Morgan grunted.

"Well, you know," Reid was about to say something intelligent, but decided it would be best to stay quiet. "Uh, never mind."

Prentiss raised an eyebrow, but just shook her head and giggled. "Smart Reid doesn't have anything to say!" Reid frowned and crossed his arms across his chest, like you would see a kid do. "Aww. Did we upset wittle bwaby Reid?" Morgan laughed.

Reid felt upset and wanted to kill something. Maybe **2 **_**somethings.**_ But it wouldn't be Prentiss and Morgan. Nope, Reid couldn't bring himself to do that. He only killed people who didn't really know him.

**2 new ideas! **Reid told his mind.

**What?**

**I'm going to kill JJ's baby, and Hotch's son! **


	5. Jack and Henry

Chapter 5-Jack and Henry

Reid smiled as he approached Hotch's house. Children were easily manipulated. One thing you said, and they could easily believe you. That's what Reid was hoping. He was hoping that Jack Hotchner [Age: 5] was one of those types of kids.

He knocked on the door until a lady came to the door and looked at Reid with a frown on her face. Reid, once again, played innocent and smiled wide. "Hi! I'm a friend of…..um…Aaron Hotch…..ner. I'm here to check on Jack!" The lady huffed, but let him inside. "Upstairs," she pointed towards some stairs on the other side of the main room. Reid nodded and climbed the stairs to the top and walked into a room that looked young and childish. A 5 year old kid lay on the floor, playing with action figures and blocks. Reid closed the door and sat on the edge of Jack's bed.

Jack looked up with wide eyes and asked in a childish voice, "Who are you?" Reid smiled with white teeth and stuck his hand out for a shake. "I'm one of your father's friends. I work with him. Sorry if I can't say my name. Protection, you know." Jack nodded, even though he had no idea what he meant by, "**protection**".

Reid felt giddy and felt Shirley [sharper than ever] in his pocket. He was ready to take it out, when the door opened and that woman came in. "Lunchtime, Jack! I guess you can also have lunch, too….uh….I didn't catch your name…." "Protection," was all Reid said as he followed her and Jack downstairs.

Reid sat down at the table and took a ready made PB and J sandwich from the woman. He chewed slowly and thought. **The woman is in the way. Well lucky me, 2 kills in the same hour. I'm proud of myself. **He smiled in his head and nodded a lot. **The more the merrier. **

He stood up and took the woman by the hand and led her to the living room. There, Reid took a hold of her neck, and choked her. He took out Shirley and stabbed her several times in the head. He dragged her lifeless body into a coat-closet and shut the door before returning to the kitchen. Reid's pulse was raising and felt the urge to just kill Jack now. But he knew, he needed to have his trust.

* * *

So for at least 2 hours, Reid and Jack told each other about themselves [with Reid telling as little as possible] and finally, Reid felt that this was the time to kill. "Hey, Jack. Do you want to go to the park?" Jack nodded silently and skipped to the garage and Reid followed quietly and looked around to make sure nobody was watching before closing the door.

* * *

Reid hoped that a little baby would be quieter than a 5 year old boy. He broke into JJ's house and easily found his way around the house. His head was spinning and the world felt like it was going by him fast. Reid had brought his gun along for this kill.

He shot the door to Henry's room and burst in to find Will holding Henry protectively in a corner. Reid grinned and pointed his gun towards Will's chest. Will's eyes widened and he shook his head. But Reid, being the crazy criminal he was now, looked past that and ended up shooting him, right in the heart. He fell to the floor with a now bawling Henry in his arms.

Reid shot him 2 more times before taking Henry into his own arms and cuddling him. "Who's a good boy? You are! Yes, you are!" He kissed him on the top of his head and took his knife out of his pocket. "I love you," Reid smiled. He took the knife and smiled.

Blood spurted on the walls, and onto his face. He wiped his face and set the dead Henry down. He grabbed a cotton sack he got from his car and put Will in it. He would throw him in someone else's yard and leave Henry there.

"

* * *

Will?" JJ shouted after returning home from investigating. "Will?"

She climbed up the stairs and checked their room first, and than Henry's. When she looked inside, she had a mental breakdown. She held her now dead son in her arms and cradled him. "I'm here…I'm here…."

* * *

Hotch banged his head against a wall and cursed loudly. His wife and now his son! Even his aunt was murdered. **I will get revenge! I will kill whoever killed them! **Too bad he didn't know it was Reid.


	6. Profiling

Chapter 6-Profiling

Reid tapped his hands on the circular table, but stopped when Morgan gave him a menacing glare. **The Knights of the Round Table. Nice. **Hotch and JJ didn't show up for work. **Good work Reid! **Prentiss's face was pale and sunken in. Morgan didn't say anything, and Reid was playing along with them and put on an obvious fake sad look.

"I...I guess I can make the public announcements for a few days. Maybe weeks. Call the police tomorrow. We're going to profile the murder."

"But how can we?" Morgan sighed. "There are no witnesses or survivors of the attacks. I mean, this Unsub goes after random people with nothing in common." Prentiss bit her bottom lip. "Maybe so. We need Hotch." And just then, the door opened.

Prentiss and Morgan hopped up, thinking it was maybe Hotch or JJ, but it turned out to be Rossi carrying a pencil and a pad. "Sorry I'm late."

Morgan frowned and Prentiss looked ready to cry. "We….we thought you were Hotch….." Rossi nodded sadly and took a seat. "So far," he said, "there have been 5 murders.

Lauren, James,…Will…..,….Jack…..[he's gone silent], and Henry. What kind of heartless person is this?" Reid felt honored. **We've gone up from being bad, to being heartless! Good Job! **He excused himself from the table with an excuse of "I'm heartbroken for Jack and my godson" and went out to his car. He pulled out a compartment with many photos.

* * *

Some photos had a red check-mark on them. And others didn't. Some had blue circles on them. [In fact, only one had a blue circle on it at this moment]. Red check-marks meant they were terminated. Killed. Blue circles meant they were next. Reid touched the picture with the circle on it. "Don't worry, Gideon. Don't worry. You'll be out of your misery soon enough." And with that, he locked his door and returned to the office, where they were starting to profile the Unsub. [Or more precisely, Reid].

* * *

The police and other people involved with the case all sat in chairs in the middle of the room. Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and Reid all stood at the front and were rocking back and forth on their heels nervously.

They didn't really have much information on the Unsub [or Reid], and Reid didn't really want to talk, in case anyone might've been at the scene of the crime and had heard his voice. Especially Lauren's parents. [They might've been awake or asleep, but I won't tell you until later…..].

Prentiss cleared her throat and the room fell quiet. She walked up to a microphone set up at the front. "I know everyone has heard of the murders around here. We have come up with possibilities of traits that the Unsub might have."

"We believe he is somehow retarded," Morgan stated.

Reid silently flinched.

"He kills people, because he is delusional. He probably takes drugs and can easily fit in with crowds. He's good with children, but not very smart," Rossi finished.

Reid frowned in his head, but looked neutral on the outside. **I am not stupid. I'm off the drugs and can't fit in with crowds. Children are hard to take care of, and I AM NOT RETARDED!**

"We believe he/she is quite short. Maybe 4 foot 11. He has muscle and kills at certain times of the day. Promptly around afternoon and evening. Everyone is cautioned to be home at around the start of the afternoon. Don't dilly-dally." Reid said making his voice sound cracked, like he was going through puberty.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, but continued. "He may strike again today. Maybe even tomorrow. But all we know is that this person is dangerous and that he could continue killing for years to come."

**Probably. But too bad you'll never catch me. That profile is the total opposite! **


	7. A Visit to Gideon

Chapter 7-A Visit to Gideon

_Dear Reid,_

_I'm sorry I abandoned you. You don't have to be sad and stop doing a great job. Well, I know you're doing a great job and all, but…stop pretending like I don't know. I know you're the killer. You've been murdering people because of me, and I'm sorry. If you ever want to talk, I'm here at [name and address withheld]. _

_Sincerely,_

_Gideon_

Reid gripped the letter tightly in his hands. He couldn't show anyone else the letter. Gideon would be found out and everyone would have questions. He closed his eyes and sighed. He knew about him being the killer. This would get out eventually. **We have to kill him! Like, right now. Go, Reid, Go! **

Reid was already planning to kill Gideon, but it would have to be today.

To make sure no one got a hold of the letter, Reid crumpled it up and stuffed it in his mouth [Trust me, paper does not taste good] and ate it.

* * *

Reid felt Shirley in his pocket and he felt ready. **Ready to kill!**

The trailer Gideon was residing in was dirty and rotting. And an unfamiliar stench hung around it, that Reid felt the need to go home and get Febreeze to clean the trailer.

**Gideon is trying to stay hidden. You remember. You took his leave the hard way. You're a wimp. You went to killing people for your own needs, **_Reid's mind pushed. _Reid shook his head.

**I started killing for no reason. I felt like it. Nothing is Gideon's fault! **

But Reid wasn't so sure. Gideon had left the team and Reid was upset.

Gideon came into the room and smiled. "Reid, sit down." Reid sat. Gideon was like an old master. A father figure. He felt calm towards him, but also felt angry. **He left you! Remember what he did! **Reid had Shirley ready. It was burning a hole in his pocket.

"I've got a knife," Reid stated standing up.

Gideon didn't feel fazed by Reid's threat. He sighed. "Kill me Reid. Will you regret it later?"

Reid gritted his teeth. "You think you're so smart and tough. I'll show you tough." And with that, Reid lunged at him and stabbed him in the heart.

* * *

Gideon hadn't screamed at all when Reid stabbed him. But Gideon was wrong. Reid didn't feel regret later. It had been a week after he killed him, and the team didn't know. Reid felt happy and sincere.

**A kill well done. **

* * *

The team was quiet one afternoon at work. Nobody would speak and nobody would cry. Gideon had been the best. The one they all looked up to. Maybe some people didn't feel that way, but it was still shocking news.

Hotch and JJ eventually started to get back to work. After hearing the news, Hotch would be quiet and ask to be alone.

The truth was, that Hotch was thinking about things. Horrible things.

Suicidal things.


	8. Broken Memories

Chapter 8-Broken Memories

Reid's breathing slowed as he turned the page in his journal. The page he had flipped to was blank. It was something that was forgotten by Reid a long time ago. Someone he had forgotten that he'd killed.

[Flashback]

_

* * *

_

Elle was relaxing in her house when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door to reveal Reid standing on her front porch smiling. "We're worried about you," he lied. The first thing that popped into Elle's mind was to shut the door and forget about who was there. But she let Reid in without hesitation. If he was here for trouble, he would get a lot of it.

"_Sit down," Reid motioned for her. "Let's talk." _

_Elle made sure that she had her gun in the couch like she always had before sitting down. "I was looking for the remote. Not in there." Reid rolled his eyes. "Your gun is in there, isn't it?" Elle gaped at him in disbelief, but settled down a bit. "What brings you here?"_

"_Why'd you kill that man?"_

_Elle mentally slapped herself. She had wanted to forget that incident which made her decide to step out of the FBI. "It was just for protection!" Reid shook his head. "And yet, he did nothing to you. Sad, isn't it?" _

_Elle stood up. "What are you getting at, nerd?" Reid didn't flinch. "You're a killer now. An outlaw to our group. Don't you see? You're not wanted. Even if you don't work with us anymore. You ran away like a wimp. Killers would never run away."_

_Elle was getting nervous now. "You're creeping me out Reid. You're creeping me out."_

"_Don't worry, Elle. This is just defense, in case you try to hurt me. __**Criminal**__!" Reid said with distaste as he took out a knife and slit her throat. He stabbed her several times before leaving in his car as sneakily as he could. _

* * *

Reid stared at the blank page wondering, **Why do I kill?**

Because he was crazy.

* * *

[Flashback]

_Reid was piping mad at Hotch. Hotch thought he was so cool and all that. But he wasn't. Gideon was better than him. Gideon had probably left, because of Hotch! But secretly, Reid knew better._

_When he left for home, he cried and cried. __**Crying isn't going to get you anywhere, Reid! Buck up!**_

_That was the first time Reid heard the voice. _

_The voice was demanding and strong. _

_**Kill, Reid, Kill! It'll make you feel better. Way better. In fact, you'll probably forget about Hotch and Gideon when you're doing it. **_

_Reid felt that no one else could understand him like the voice, so he listened to it. _

_[People might say that the voice in your head is just you thinking. Or maybe your conscience. But Reid acted like it was a person. Why? I don't really know.]_

_**Be a man! Purchase a knife for your kitchen and kill with it. You can call it a name, too. I like Shirley. **_

_And the next day, Reid purchased a knife and looked for a victim to kill with. Reid never disobeyed the voice. _

_**That little girl right there is a perfect victim. It'll cause lots of grief for her relatives. I like killing little kids. Hm? How about you? **_

_And that's how Reid started._

* * *

Reid closed his journal and stuffed it back into his secret hiding place. A little garbage can by his bed.

He held himself for a little and breathed in and out counting.

_1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3. 1, 2, 3._

**Why aren't you out killing people, Reid? Come on!**

Reid frowned. "Shut up."

**Really Reid. You need to kill someone. I'm talking to you!**

"I said, shut up!"

**Just go frickin' kill someone!**

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!" Reid beat his head with his hand and broke out sobbing.

"Why won't it stop? Why won't it stop?"

* * *

[Dream]

_A little girl, 3 middle aged men, and 2 boys were floating around near a house._

_Reid's house. _

"_Why?" They all wailed at the same time. "Why?"_

_Reid cowered in a corner. "Why did you come here? Leave me alone!"_

_But all they did was wail, "Why?"_

_Reid grabbed Shirley out of his pocket and threw it at them. But it went straight through them and they continued to advance upon him. _

_They grabbed his arms and legs and threw him into the air._

_There, Reid floated upward and struggled to go down and not into the bright light above him. _

_Reid tried with no success and was swept up into the light._

_God was sitting in a chair made of clouds and pointed at Reid. "Why?" he asked. And soon, Reid's whole life flew before him as he was thrown back down to Earth._

* * *

Reid woke up in a mess of curly hair and sweat.

His dream still lurked about in his mind, but soon forgot it as the voice spoke.

**Forget about it.**

And Reid did, and turned back into a monster ready to kill.


	9. A Million Cameras

Chapter 9-A Million Cameras

Reid was sharpening Shirley, when he thought about Garcia. She would ruin his whole plan of being the world's best serial killer. She probably had billions of cameras in their house.

He looked around looking for a hidden camera, like on those shows where the people got pranked. **They're probably small. **

Reid nodded and thought harder. **She's probably watching you right now. We need to erase the evidence. **He smiled. "Gladly."

He took Shirley and scraped it into a piece of hard material [that's very hard to scratch]. It made a long white streak across the surface and Reid knew.

Shirley was ready to kill again.

**We're a good team.**

**

* * *

**

Shirley's tip was pointed at a slight right angle in Reid's pocket, just ready to kill something. **Or someone.**

"Shh," Reid put his finger to his lips, shushing his mind to be quiet [even thought we all know that your mind can not actually talk. But remember, Reid is crazy].

Garcia was probably looking at Reid from many different angles on many of her computers. Monitoring him. Waiting for the right minute to tell the team his secret. And lock him up for life.

**Erase the evidence. Erase the evidence.**

* * *

[Flashback]

_While investigating on her computer, Garcia picked up some very interesting footage on one of her many cameras. [Like, a million]! _

_Reid was holding a knife and a gun in both hands. He shot a man, and then stabbed a little baby that was in his arms. Garcia gasped as she realized that that was Will and Henry. Both dead. _

_Garcia came to a realization the next day as Reid put on a sober face, but kept to himself most of the day, that she couldn't tell anyone right at that moment. _

_**Keep calm, Garcia. Tell them after he's killed more, so he gets a longer sentence. **_

_Garcia was scared. __**What if Reid targets my boyfriend next?**_

_She kept thinking this, until she was sure of herself that he wasn't. _

_**But, what if he kills me?**_

**

* * *

**

**Oh, man!**

Reid's mind was right. Oh, man!

Garcia had like, a gazillion cameras around her house. Reid frowned and mumbled, "Computer freak."

Normally, Reid would've turned back and not have tried at all to get in. In fact, normally, Reid wouldn't have gone on a killing spree.

**This is going to be hard. For once, I'm actually saying this. Come on Reid. Think. **

Reid thought for a second [Literally. A second.] and shot his gun at a second floor window. Than, he shot the first floor window that was by the door and stepped through the broken glass.

Reid advanced towards the steps and crept up to the next floor.

**I would've thought she would at least have an alarm.**

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**And there it goes. **

Reid was going crazy. The red beeping lights were swirling inside his head and out. He quickly brought out Shirley and kicked down Garcia's bedroom door.

There, she was trying to hop out of her window, but Reid knew. She was too fat.

"Don't move," he snarled.

Garcia ignored him. "The police will be coming anytime soon. Why worry?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "You wish."

He stuck the knife into her back and she looked back at him.

"You're too lucky."

And she collapsed under the window sill.

**Don't feel sorry for her now. She was going to tell your secret. Now, let's scram before the police find us.**

Reid nodded in agreement, but was still worried about something.

**What's wrong?**

"Her cameras…."


	10. In Denial

Chapter 10-In Denial

[Flashback]

Hotch was feeling lonely. Going home to an empty house every night and waking up to an empty house every day. [As you remember Reid killed the people he loved most, except for his wife].

In fact, he was so lonely, that on some days, he pretended that they were still there and not dead.

"Hello Jack. Would you like some cereal?" He would ask the air. He would then fix a bowl of cereal and leave it out until it the milk spoiled and the cereal was soggy.

"Hey, honey." Hotch would then kiss the air on the imaginary cheek, and they would have an imaginary talk at the table. "I'm going to work later. What's for dinner, tonight?"

Reid would've easily felt as sorry as the crew, but, he was a killer. A killer who didn't feel sorry for what he did. So Reid easily passed it off.

* * *

[Flashback]

JJ was about the same as Hotch, except one thing. She didn't pretend that they were there. She was going crazy and went to see a psychiatrist.

"I see them everywhere! I might be looking at the T.V. and suddenly, they're there in the T.V going along with the show."

She would always dream that they came home fine and that they said they were just visiting friends and family. But in reality, were gone forever.

Every morning, she would hold a knife to her chest thinking, **Should I kill myself, or just live?**

And in the end, would choose to bear the sorrow. Which Reid loved to see.

* * *

Hotch and JJ were so lifeless. They went to work, but worked like zombies. Sometimes they would stare off into space, and sometimes they would be totally focused. Either way, they were both full of sorrow.

Reid watched from the dark as the two members of the team moved on. It seemed to make a big impact on our little serial killer.

He didn't kill as much. [Actually, he didn't kill anyone after he killed Garcia]. He stayed in the sweet darkness of his room where nobody could get him.

He watched silently from their table, Hotch and JJ talk about things. "Suicide," Reid believed that he'd heard. "Our killer is out there." Reid was shocked, thinking they were ghost and that he would have to kill them once again, though he didn't remember killing them.

He would look away, and when he looked back, they were gone.

And so as the days went on, Reid made it his normal routine to spy on JJ and Hotch. To see if they would notice the many signs Reid showed to them.

* * *

"Reid is acting weird again." Morgan whispered to Prentiss as she filed her papers and organized her desk. "Shh," she shushed him. "He might be listening."

The thought of Reid going crazy was heaven to Morgan. It was something to show that there was something wrong with the kid. Something terribly wrong.

Later that evening, when everyone else was gone, he whispered to himself that Reid was the killer. That he killed those people.

But Morgan himself couldn't bring himself to actually believe his nonsense. It just made him feel better to talk about Reid that way.

* * *

[Flashback]

JJ and Hotch lay on the floor in front of Reid's hiding place comforting each other.

"Will is watching. He's probably holding little Henry in his arms. Cradling him while he's crying until he falls asleep. He'll lay him in the clouds and sit down next to him."

"Your wife is probably watching Jack run around in a field of flowers and trees, him thinking that that world is so perfect, and your wife remembering her killer and the world below them. She'll remember that that life was perfect."

Reid frowned and stepped forward.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch sat up and put his hand on his gun. Ready to shoot if necessary.

Reid frowned. "Why would I harm you? I'm just me. Spencer Reid. I'm here to see how you're doing."

JJ somberly got to her feet and mumbled, "I have to get going."

Reid saw this as the perfect chance. "I'll walk you." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else.

Once out of Hotch's sight, Reid pulled Shirley out from behind his back and stabbed JJ. She fell down and Reid noticed her arm twitching. He stabbed her again. And again. And again, until blood sprayed everywhere and her body looked like trash.

Hotch [according to Reid's plan] was going to come soon. Once he heard the noise.

And he did. Reid smirked and looked at Hotch.

"Your son's murder was probably the best by far. Wish you were there."

Hotch growled and took his gun. He was supposed to shoot Reid in the head, if Reid hadn't thrown Shirley, which hit Hotch in the head.

He staggered backwards and stumbled forward as to say that he was fine [which he obviously wasn't], but fell in a heap onto the floor.

"Tut tut. I pity the sight." And Reid left them there, and Reid felt migraines soon after. The voice disappeared after that.

* * *

The voice never returned to Reid, and Reid felt the need to go psycho.

He had angry outbursts here and there and would cradle himself in his house when he felt that Hotch or JJ would get him.

He couldn't remember much and his knowledge quickly fled. He was more like a Kindergartner than a 30 year old man. Sadness had a terrible impact on Reid.

He remembered killing though. Why he started and why it helped him.

When Reid thought that nothing good could happen, the voice came and told him one last thing.

**Kill the rest of the team. Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan. They don't deserve to live. **

**Bye Reid. **

And it melted away like an ice-cream. It was there for a minute, but gone in the next.

Reid picked up the knife and whispered to himself;

"I'm Reid. Spencer Reid."


	11. The Nightmare Ends

Chapter 11-The Nightmare Ends

The police all around the world shook their heads as they dragged the millions of bodies scattered across the world to graves and reported the bodies to others.

Many missing people were found poisoned stabbed and in rivers. It was mass murder.

More than 1000 bodies were found, but the killer was still out there. Afraid that they would be next, people shut themselves from the world and stayed locked up in their houses, but were unable to escape the horrors of death as the killer found a way in and tortured them.

* * *

The last victim was a little girl, either 4 or 5. She was skipping home and the killer watched her from the shadows. She hummed silently, but to him it was loud. He aimed his gun at her heart and saw her turn to his direction and screamed out.

She was lying on the ground when the police found her. Her parents in distress and the authorities mad about not knowing who the killer was.

Until one officer visited the FBI building accidently stumbling across Reid packing up his desk items and sealing them away forever. Reid's face flat and mysterious. But the officer noticed something that hadn't stood out to him at first. A leather pouch. Reid picked it up and opened it revealing a bloodied knife. The blood was dry and it seemed to hold memories. He tip-toed out and told other officers of his findings and was congratulated.

But the officers were too late.

Reid was gone.

Probably rocking back and forth on his heels somewhere in between Heaven and Hell.

* * *

[Flashback]

Reid had managed to stab and kill every other team member without an alarm going off or even any scratches on him. He congratulated himself and went out to bask in the sun.

Usually, it would be dark in the cartoons when someone was being attacked or killed. But this was real life. The day could be anything it wanted.

_God is on my side. _

Reid kept on playing in his mind as he traveled the world and took on many other names. He even liked to read the names he had in the newspapers.

"The Swift Stabber"

"The Sharp Shooter"

"The Picky Poisoner"

"The Dangerous Drowner" {Just coming up with words}

Even though Reid thought the names were dumb and seemed like a kid made them up, he smiled and kept them.

* * *

As Reid killed day after day without rest, he developed a grouchy behavior and bags under his eyes from not enough sleep. He lashed out more often and was even more torturous.

And on his last victim, Reid felt that the girl needed punishing. For humming.

And anyone would know, that if a person killed someone for humming, that he was deranged. And dangerous.

One of Reid's last thoughts before looking at Shirley was: "If that girl hadn't been killed, I would've gone to Hell."

Sadly, he was put in between. Where he would rest for eternity. His own little Heaven.

* * *

[End of Flashback]

It was sad that the police had thought that the many killings were from many killers, but actually by one.

As the officer who discovered the killer being Reid walked home that night, safe from Reid, he thought only one thing.

_He was one heck of a killer. _

**Yes he was. **A voice answered back.


End file.
